Rock N Roll
For the Skrillex song on Just Dance 4, see Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne is featured on Just Dance 2014 as a DLC. Dancer * The coach seems similar to the coach of Miss Understood. * Aqua colored hair. * A punky leather collar with rivets. * A gray crop top. * Ripped jeans. * A cherry red shirt with black dots tied up in her waist. * Black leather boots. Background The background resembles the line sheet of paper, showing drawings and doodles. Gold Moves Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Hit your right arm down twice (like you're playing guitar). Gold Move 4: Put the left arm down, and put the right arm up. It's the last move. Rocknrollgoldmove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Rocknrollgoldmove2.PNG|Gold Move 4 Trivia *"Bulls**t" and "Middle" (from middle finger) are censored, but not "Wasted". "Motherf**king" is replaced by "mother fricking" (even though the whole thing was censored in Girlfriend). Many people are confused why "middle" was censored. **Pointing up the middle finger means "f**k" which is very explicit. Ubisoft made sure of that. ** Girlfriend also had motherf**king censored. *This is second Avril Lavigne song in the series, the first being Girlfriend in Just Dance 2. ** This makes her the artist with the second longest time gap between her debut on the game franchise and her second song. She is second only to Calvin Harris by one game. *Considering the dancer for Miss Understood has a striking resemblance to Avril the same looking dancer is used. * Due to the hair and facial features many players have mixed her up. *In the video it said A ...(middle) finger when it should say our...(middle) finger *Ubisoft said that this is not the same dancer as the one in Miss Understood by Sammie. * If you look closely, there are sweat shrouds under her armpit; it's unknown if the real person has this problem or it was made intentionally to represent the dancer as a rebel girl that even refuses to wash up herself. * The silhouetted cheerleader that appears in the background resembles the sweat dancer for Gentleman. * The song was released on 11 February 2014 along with Timber and Just Dance's Sweat Mode. Gallery Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll.jpg|DLC Confirmation Rocknroll.PNG|Gameplay rocknrolldlc2014.jpg|The Menu Icon Rocknrollword.PNG|Leaked Photo Rocknrolldlc.jpg|The Cheerleader In The Background Rocknrollavatar.png|The Coach Avril-Lavigne-Rock-N-Roll-2013-1200x1200.png|The Album Cover Video Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:2000 to 2100 Category:21st Century songs Category:Avril Lavigne Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Clean versions Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Avril Lavigne songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Floating Dancers Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Casual Category:Whipping Your Hair Category:Changing Backgrounds Category:Just Dance 2014